


FMD

by ERERIWORLD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Cages, College Student Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Little One, Little Space, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Fixation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERIWORLD/pseuds/ERERIWORLD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager has the dream life. His boyfriend spoils him in every sense of the word. His parents allowed him to be a vet tech despite them wanting him to be a doctor. He has friends who hang out with him. There's just one little problem.</p><p>Eren has a secret. And it's just not a tiny secret either. It's a secret that may ruin his relationship with everyone he knows. He hasn't told anyone, but he has imagined it. And it's not like it's cheating because Levi is more than enough. Eren just wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here I was with the hottest, sexiest fucking person I have ever seen. I was currently riding my brains out to him. There was a gag in my mouth and my hands were tied behind my back. I couldn’t see him because of the blindfold. This was a punishment for back talking. Here I was fucking screaming and drooling my head off to him, but my mind was elsewhere. In my mind there was another set of hands, another pair of lips, and another cock all touching me along with his. I screamed when he hit my prostate.

“Fuck, Eren, you sound completely wrecked.” I felt his hand go down to my caged cock and I was going to come all over us if he decided to take it off now, instead he just rubbed my thigh. _Fuck._

“Mmm!” I wanted the gag out of my mouth. I wanted to beg him to let me come. I wanted to come completely undone for him. “Mmm!”

“You want your gag off, pup? Is that what you want?”

I nodded frantically and squirmed, my bouncing getting hard to do because of the strain in my thigh muscles. I should work out more. I should fuck him more. I should do something because I really didn’t want this to happen every time I wanted to just bounce on his dick like the whore I was.

I heard a clasp be undone and I screamed out his name as I clawed into my palms. My jaw was sore, but fuck it. I didn’t care. I just wanted to come so badly, “Oh… fuck, Levi! I wanna come! Please, let me come!”

“No.”

I nearly screamed in frustration, but he grabbed my hips and started to help pound into me. He was so fucking deep. I threw my head back and bit my lip. What if there was another cock in me? What if the other person got tired of my screaming and wanted to muffle it with his cock? I whined and wanted to suck on anything to fill that need. There was nothing to suck on though.

“Shit…” Levi groaned as his grip grew tighter on my hips. Tomorrow I’d probably have very light indents from his nails digging into my skin.

I whimpered at him and started sucking on my bottom lip, making it puffy and red. I bat my eyelashes at him to try to get him to give in, “P-Please, Master…”

“Shit… fuck, come for me, Eren. Be a good boy for your master now.” Levi purred in my ear as he held me close and released my dick from its confines. I immediately come all over us.

I panted and screamed his name. The neighbors probably heard, but I did not give a single fuck. It grew louder when Levi came in me.

I panted and slumped against him after I helped ride out his orgasm and we stayed like that for a moment, him holding me and me clinging to him for life.

“Good boy.” He leaned up and stroked my hair before gently setting me to the side and pulled out of me. He kissed my cheek and got up to start getting us both cleaned up.

“You suck at aftercare.” I mumbled, but pretended another set of arms were holding me and smoothing out the ache in my thighs.

“I’ll give you more than enough aftercare after I come back and clean us up.” He argued, but he at least took off my blindfold and binds. I smiled when I realized he had turned off the lights so my eyes wouldn’t have to adjust to them. I rubbed my wrists since they were irritated and red from the ropes, despite Levi having used them before and loosening them up a bit before he had put them on me.

He walked into our en suite and came back with two washcloths, one wet and the other dry. He began cleaning me first getting rid of the come and lube on me before doing the same to himself. He then picked up the dry cloth and dried us off. He threw both in the hamper that was across the room with perfect accuracy that I was way too tired and sore to admire. Grabbing the lotion from the bedside table, he began massaging my wrists then my arms, neck, back, stomach, chest, thighs and lastly my feet. He didn’t stay long on my feet because we both didn’t like our feet being touched or touching other’s feet, but I did enjoy the touches while they lasted.

When he finished he began leaving kisses along my shoulders and holding me close. He wasn’t much on verbal aftercare, but I pretended that the other person in my head were giving me that so it worked out.

_“You’re such a good boy, Eren. I love you. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Did you like it? I liked it. You were so good for your masters.”_

I smiled and cuddled into Levi’s side, but after a few pets, scratches and kisses he got up again. “Where are you going…?”

“I’m going to get you some water and a bedtime snack. Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” I nodded and curled up more. I just wish he didn’t have to leave me so much. It was only a couples minutes though and when he came back he had a bottle of water for each of us and a bowl of ice cream with a tiny bit of whip cream. He sat down and held me so that I was sitting in between his legs in front of him. He gave me the two items before drinking some of his own water. He kept an arm around me and began leaving soft kisses on my head, cheek and neck. “You okay?”

I nodded and leaned against him more as I drank some water knowing he liked me to drink water first then dive into my desserts. I sat the half-finished bottle to the side and began to eat my ice cream, eating the whip cream first.

“You’re a good pup.”

I smiled and 'woof'ed softly before finishing my ice cream a couple minutes later. I put the bowl and spoon to the side and picked up the water bottle again and drank the rest. Levi would punish me if I didn’t because the one time I didn’t finish it, we did stuff and my mouth was too dry to suck him off, so I ended up choking on him. He made me write three pages worth of ‘I will drink a full bottle of water before and after a scene’. He did the same if I didn’t eat properly that day either. I had exams once and didn’t, so then when we went to do something I ended up fainting. The punishment was five pages worth of ‘I will eat and sleep properly before I do a scene’. I hated those punishments.

“Ready for bed?”

I nodded and crawled under the covers with him and wrapped my arms around him. He was so strong and built. I always felt safer with his arms around me. I wish we could do this more often. I heard him hum a song that was quickly making it hard to stay up and listen to his heartbeat. With the combination of both it wasn't long before I was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pretended someone was there holding me while I studied as they did one thing or another. Maybe I didn’t want another person in the relationship, maybe I just wanted Levi to be able to spend more time with me.

Chapter 2

Waking up for classes was always a pain. I had classes five days a week 8am to 2pm. It was a step up from high school, which was 7am to 1:55pm. I got up and stretched since my joints and muscles sore.

“How are you feeling?” Levi muttered next to me, nuzzling my side. He was lucky. He didn’t have to go in for work until noon. He worked a noon to 8pm shift, so it was annoying since we never got to see each other except for at night and early mornings when I rudely woke him up with my alarm. I had offered to sleep in the other room, but he always refused.

“I’m fine. Just a bit sore. I’m going to take a shower now. Did you want to join?”

“I’m okay until later.” He mumbled and snuggled closer. He must be still half asleep.

“Okay.” I got up and went to our bathroom and hopped in the shower. In my mind, I imagined another person following me and beginning to wash me. It’s not that Levi wasn’t good enough, no, he was more than enough. I just felt this desire to be loved by another person. Like double the love? I don’t know. I haven’t told Levi because I don’t want him to think I want to break up with him. That wasn’t the case. I just wanted another person in our relationship. I wanted another person to love and be loved by.

The problem was I don’t know if Levi would want the same. He was protective and liked to claim what was his. And I was definitely his. Hickies were lined up and down my body. They had taken hours to put on, but I enjoyed the final product. Any time I would bump them against something I would be reminded of Levi and every time I sat down would be the same result.

I scrubbed myself until I was completely clean to Levi’s standards before drying off and stepping out. I put my towel into the hamper and walked into our room to put on my scrubs. I was going to be a veterinarian technician. It’s basically a fancy term for a nurse. Levi was a mailroom assistant for some fancy law firm. I would sometimes go with him on Saturdays to help him do his job. It was from 6am to 2pm though and honestly I didn’t like getting up that early, so it was rare that I went. 

I walked out and picked up my bag and walked to the kitchen. I finished up my last minute homework as I ate a healthy breakfast of pop tarts before getting a ride from Levi, who ripped himself out of bed just to take me. Like I said before, Levi was more than enough.

But I wanted more.

At school, I kissed him goodbye and hugged him before getting out and grabbing my bag.

“Have a good day at school, Eren.”

I smiled and nodded excitedly, “Yeah, have a good day at work.” I walked into one of the buildings and met my best friend, Armin. 

“Hey, Eren.” Armin smiled as he fixed his bag. He was here for the culinary program. He gave me a container full of eggs and on top bacon with a fork. I leaned against the wall and began to eat.

“Damn, this is good, Ar.” I smiled approvingly watching his cheeks raise in color from the compliment.

“Thanks. Did Levi drop you off?”

“Yeah.” I nodded and looked at him because I knew Levi was a tough subject between us. Armin didn’t exactly approve of him being 13 years older than me. I had just turned 21 and damn was I ready to go to a bar. Levi said we’d go this weekend. Too bad today is only Monday.

“Oh, I’d still like to get to know him better.”

“So would my parents, but neither is happening.” I chuckled and ruffled his hair, “You can go to a bar this weekend with us.”

“You know I don’t like to drink.”

“You can ask for coke or water or something.” I argued, because really, Armin has been to bars before. He’s two years older than me and he’s friends with a jackass like Jean who parties at bars every weekend. He should know better. He just didn’t want to go with me and Levi alone.

Armin sighed and nodded, “Alright… maybe for a little while. What bar?”

“I don’t know. Levi won’t tell me.” I huffed and crossed my arms. “He said it was going to be a surprise.”

“That doesn’t sound good to me…” Armin muttered, but before he could back out I had to get to class.

~~~

When I got home I collapsed on the couch and groaned. I had a shit ton of homework and studying to be done and by the time Levi got home he expected me to have made dinner and cleaned the kitchen. I mean, sure I had six hours to do all that, but I was stressed and my body was still sore. Maybe he would understand if I just ate cereal. That probably wouldn’t work though because Levi hated milk and cereal. Maybe mac and cheese with hot dogs? It was simple and could be made in less than thirty minutes. With that decided, I cracked open a book to study until five where I’d make dinner and then eat by myself. I hated that part. On the weekends where I was here it was so nice to eat dinner with him. We would talk about our weeks and planned different things. It was my favorite time between us.

I pretended someone was there holding me while I studied as they did one thing or another. Maybe I didn’t want another person in the relationship, maybe I just wanted Levi to be able to spend more time with me.

~~~

When Levi got home I was just finishing writing a paper for English. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, “How’s my little one?”  
“I’m okay… Hey, Levi…?”

“Hmm?” He looked down at me and gave me another kiss, this time on the lips.

“Do you have to work five to eight…?”

He sighed and nodded, “Unfortunately.”

“It’s not fair… I miss you… I want to eat dinner with you…” I whimpered and held onto his strong arms. I felt protected in them.

“I know… I know this fucking sucks, kid. Trust me, I do. I miss you too. But I think I’m getting promoted soon. 8am to 5pm.”

“That’s better than getting home at eight. I’m basically in bed by then…” I knew I was complaining over something he couldn’t exactly do anything about, but Levi said I should always voice my concerns and complaints.

“I know, little one. I know… I wish it was better.” He sighed and kissed me again. “I try to make it up, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” I sighed and put my laptop to the side and turned to him and he held my cheeks, rubbing them before petting my hair.

I smiled and leaned into the touches before getting closer to him and nuzzling his stomach before ‘woof’ing softly.

“That’s my good pup. Wanna treat?”

I quickly looked up and smiled big, letting out small, excited woofs and shaking my hips back and forth since we didn’t have a tail for me to actually wag. My ‘treats’ were a range of things from small Hershey bars to big bowls of sundaes on the weekdays and anywhere from my favorite cakes to brownies on the weekends. To say Levi spoiled me was an understatement.

Levi stood and walked to the kitchen, glancing at me when I followed him on my hands on knees. He hummed and slid his hand across three glass containers that held different types of candy.

I looked at the Milky Ways intently hoping his hand would land on that. I was met with disappointment when he picked up a Crunch bar instead and threw it down at me. Because we kept our floors so clean (mostly because of Levi) I didn’t really mind eating off it. Levi said I have to make sure I brush my teeth afterwards though. I pawed at the bar before letting out a small whine and looking at Levi.

“What? Don’t like those?”

I shook my head pushing it towards him.

“You shouldn’t be a picky puppy.” He huffed shaking his head.

I whined and leaned down and took a bite before walking over to Levi and spitting it out on his foot.

He grimaced and stared at me, tapping my nose harshly. He grabbed a napkin and cleaned off his foot before throwing it away and walking to the hall closet. He grabbed something inside and my face paled. 

I whimpered and started to run away from him on my hands and knees, but he grabbed my collar and clipped the leash on it before tying me up to a door. “You will stay there until you have learned your lesson.”

I began whimpering excessively. I had hoped I would have gotten a ‘punishment’. As in, blood play or bondage or wax play. Something that requires me to get Levi’s more dominate side out. I hadn’t wanted this. Though, I guess he did have a long day at work and he had expected me to enjoy my reward. I curled up on the floor and watched him walk back into our bedroom. I didn’t like these punishments either. I craved attention and this was normally rarely used, but I guess I really made Levi upset.

It was a good thirty minutes later before Levi came back, “Did you learn your lesson, Eren? Will you appreciate your rewards? Use your words.”

“Woof.” I had decided to test him a little bit considering I had spent thirty minutes laying on the ground without his attention.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. “Human words, Eren.”

“Yes, Master… I learned my lesson.” I mumbled and looked down, pawing at his feet a little. I knew my cute sides were Levi’s biggest weaknesses. 

“Good, now, ready for bed?”

I perked up and nodded. I was exhausted after today’s activities so a shower before bed would be nice. I nuzzled his hands like a good pup when he undid the leash and started walking to our room. 

“Shower before bed.” Levi informed, though it wasn’t really needed since we did the same normal stuff every day. He opened the door and began stripping and I started to watch how he moved. Levi was gorgeous and even though I was fully confident about how I looked I still felt like he was a lot more handsome and sexy than I was. I was still young and immature, a little one. He walked into the shower before helping me strip and get into the tub before starting the water.

I rolled so my stomach was facing the ceiling and let the water run down my body. I closed my eyes and hummed. “I love you, Evi…”

Levi smiled and knelt down. “Is someone in little space now?”

Little space was what the BDSM community referred to as a state of where a person feels younger than what they are. This is normally paired with a ‘Daddy’ dominant. Normally the little one was someone who ranges from baby to young child. For me, I typically was in a five year old state where I could talk, dress and feed myself fairly well, but I still liked play children games and still need constant attention. My little space normally wasn’t triggered often because Levi was more of a ‘Master’ dominant and wasn’t home when I was.

“Yeah.” I nodded and sat up to stare up at him and bat my eyes. “I wanna play!” Maybe I wasn’t as exhausted as I thought. The water was waking me up and now I just wanted to splash in a bath. “Let’s take a bath instead! Please, Daddy?”

Levi looked at me and nodded, smiling. He wasn’t completely comfortable being called that. He said it wasn’t a hard limit per say, it just made him feel a little uncomfortable. He was warming up to it though because he wanted to at least try to accommodate my needs, just like I do for him. He pushed a knob down so water came out of the facet instead and filled the bath, pulling the curtain to the side. He added bubbles and reached down for the toys that I greedily took and started playing with as he washed my hair and body.  
We stayed in there for longer than Levi intended I could tell because he kept looking at the clock and nibbling on his lip. When eleven came along Levi turned to me and wiped the bubbles I had on my face off. “We should sleep.”

I nodded and he unplugged the drain then turning to me and standing me up. He grabbed our towels and got us both dry and dressed. He was way too good to me. We brushed our hair after drying it with a hair dryer and then brushed our teeth. I drank a glass of water before bed before we got comfortable on the bed. We said our good nights and ‘I love you’s and then closed our eyes, me laying on Levi a little. He hummed me a song to get me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the comments! I love hearing what you guys say. I may not reply to everyone but I do read them all. I'm glad I was able to add some change to these three. If there's any mistakes I'll come back and fix them. I'm on vacation actually but I wanted to get this out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go to a bar. But not just any bar, this bar is a BDSM bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just wanted to say I've never been to a BDSM bar. I have read about it and looked at many different websites to get what I have compiled here and anything else I just filled in, because this is still fiction so it's not like it has to be 100% realistic. Also, woah so many comments and kudos. I'm so honored. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. I am too, tbh. So, yeah. With that here's chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Eren… you have to take back your invite to the bar with us.” Levi sighed as he slipped files into a mailbox.

I was laying on the counter that was in the middle of the mailroom. It wasn’t all that comfy, but it was either that or laying on the plastic mats on the floor. “But why not? We’re just going to a bar.”

“We’re not just going to a bar.” Levi sighed and turned to me. “I didn’t want to tell you this because I thought it would make you nervous all week, but we’re going to a BDSM bar.”

“Yeah…? And…?” I was nervous. I didn’t realize there were bars like that. What do they do? Is it like a normal bar? Not that I even know what that is. I looked at Levi and started nibbling on my lip. Of course, I knew he’d never put me in a situation I didn’t want to be in, I knew that with all my heart, but my brain was telling me not to trust it.

“And this weekend we can just go in drink a little bit and then have an interview. Tell them what we want to happen. I was thinking we could do the couple interview. They had some suggestions online. I can either watch you be dominated by their Master or we can both be. I don’t really care. You know how I’m a switch, just take your pick.”

“W-What do you mean dominated?!” I gasped and stared at him. Sure… yeah I wanted someone to be in our relationship, possibly, but I don’t know how I feel about paying someone for it! Isn’t that illegal?! Is this secretly a prostitution set up?!

“Hush, it’s not going to get to sex. That’s illegal.” He strolled over and ran a hand through my hair. "We can be naked, but nothing is going in us. But it’s your comfort level, if you don’t want to be naked you don’t have to be. Everything is optional. And just like us they have a safe word. You won’t be in any danger. Okay? Besides, this is just an interview and to schedule everything. I can cancel it and we can be done with it. Alright?”

I nodded and smiled, looking down. Maybe this was a good time to tell him? But then what if he doesn’t want to do the scene with the other master? Then I wouldn’t even get to know how it was like to be with another person. “…I want both of us to be dominated… and c-clothes off…” I blushed looking to the side.

Levi looked at me and then smirked as he ruffled my hair, “Thank you for trusting me. Anything else you want?”

“I-I want… to be whipped… and tied up. W-What else do they have there?”

“Pretty much everything we practice. We can have them do sensation play, so ice or hot wax or whatever else you have in mind, roleplay, tease and denial and I think foot fetish, not that either of us would want to do that.”

“…C-Can…” I bite my lip and look down. I shouldn’t ask this. I know it would make Levi uncomfortable.

He ran his hands through my hair and kissed me softly, “Can?”

“Can… I be in little space?” That was the innocent way of asking, sure, but on the flip side the dom would have to be okay being both a master and a daddy. 

Levi blinked then nodded, “I’ll be treated harsher than you. You know that, right?”

I nodded and smiled at little, “Thank you, master.” I got out my phone and told Armin that something came up and we couldn’t go to the bar this weekend.

~~~

We walked in an hour early for our interview. It was dimly lit, but other than that it looked like your typical bar except with a couple hints of BDSM decorations. It had a bar on the furthest wall and seats on the side with a dance floor on the middle. A woman was working the bar.

I followed Levi in nervously, holding his hand. There weren’t too many people here, but it did just open not too long ago. And from the sounds coming downstairs this wasn’t exactly the main even anyways. Levi sat me down at the bar, letting go of my hand to talk to the bartender. On closer inspection of their name tag it showed that they would like to be referred to as they/them and that their name was Hanji.

“Hey, Jake and Coke and Scotch.” He ordered for us and then looked at me. “Want anything to eat?”

“Eh… umm…” I glanced through the menu they had sat down in front of us. “…Cheesy fries?”

“Alright!” They were quick to pour our drinks before sliding them over and smiling at us. “Are you new here? You look new. Especially you, cutie.” They smiled at me as they put the order through a slot in the wall I didn’t notice. 

“I’ve visited a couple times, but yeah. He’s new.” Levi smiled and ruffled my hair. “Had to make sure the website was right for him.”

“What are your names? Do you have an interview today? I can inform Pet about it.” The brown haired person was very energetic. I was glad Levi was doing all the talking since I wasn’t used to this personality type. Hell, I have Armin, Mikasa and Levi in my life majority of the time. All are very quiet people.

“Levi, Eren. And yeah we do. Though we are really early. I thought I’d let him get used to the atmosphere before he gets bombarded with questions.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Pet is very considerate and patient. She wouldn’t make anyone uncomfortable. Not even the most timid of subs.” Hanji smiled and gave me the fries I had ordered when a tall man with a mustache gave them to her.

I took them and began eating shyly, pushing it over so Levi could have one. “B-But what if I say something I’m not supposed to or something?”

“Like what?”

“Like a kink that isn’t supported here.” I blushed darkly and adverted my eyes way from her. I had fallen into little space the moment I walked through the door, so I was clinging to Levi more than normal.

“There is no kink shaming allowed in this place. If you have a kink that we don’t have then we’ll make adjustments for your visit or we will kindly apologize and say we aren’t allowed to do that. This is a safe environment. We’ve never had any bad incidences and we don’t plan to have any.” Hanji smiled at me and handed over a pamphlet. “You can look at all our events while you wait.”

“Hey, Hanji!” A guy from on the other side of the bar shouted causing what may be our new friend in the community to go tend to them.

I turned to Levi after glancing through the pamphlet and smiled at him. “I like it here.”

Levi smiled and ran a hand through my hair. “I told you, you would.”

We sat there and talked and by the time we finished our drinks and my fries it was time for our interview. I was nervous. Of course I was, but it would be much scarier if Levi wasn’t there holding me hand. We sat down in an office like area and a small woman sat down across from us. She had short, orange brown hair and pretty light green eyes. “Hey, I’m Petra, a sub here at Maria.” She smiled and handed over a laminated place mat and sat it in front of us. “Before we start with specifics let’s start with who you want. As you can see we have a variety of people. The doms are at the top, switches in the middle and subs at the bottom.”

Levi looked at me and slid it in the middle of both of us. “We should choose a dom.”

I was relieved he said that since there was only two male choices. A really tall blond, whose name was Erwin, and a medium sized freckled man, named Marco. I read both their bios.

_Master Erwin Smith: With more than 10 years of experience in the D/s lifestyle, possessing highly developed BDSM interests ranging from the mild to the very extreme, this master is a force to be reckoned with. Though not a big sadist, this master can really pack a punch and his fans and slaves all adore him._

_Age: 38 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Physique: Athletic Height: 6’2” Weight: 203 lbs. Shoe size: 11 Orientation: Bisexual_

_Master Marco Bodt: 5 years’ experience being a dominate has left this young man with skills that are for more beginners than the extremists. This master will care for your wellbeing more, but the experience will still be a good one even with his hesitance. This is why the beginners all love this young man._

_Age: 25 Hair: Black Eyes: Gray Physique: Slim Height: 5’8” Weight: 154 lbs. Shoe size: 9 Orientation: Gay_

“Erwin.” I whispered and slid the place mat so Levi could see it better.

He hummed and nodded. “Yeah, Erwin is definitely the better option.”

Petra smiled and took the sheet away before writing that down. “What scene would you like?”

I blushed and looked away. I was hoping Levi would take over from this point on since I already told him what I wanted.

“A whipping humiliation scene.”

“Alright, for both of you at the same time or just one of you and the other watches?”

“Both.” I muttered and glanced to the side when I saw her go to write more down.

“Any kinks?”

Levi glanced over at me and smiled before looking back and Petra. “Well, this little over here would like a daddy? Is that something he’d be comfortable with?”

Her eyes lit up and smiled, “He’s been wanting a little for a long time! I’m sure he’ll take good care of both of you.”

“Oh, eh… I’m not into the whole ddbb thing.” Levi said rubbing the back of his neck. I was happy that he even knew what the abbreviation was. He did his research. Ddbb means daddy dom and baby boy where ddbg means daddy dom and baby girl.

“Oh, so would you like the master side of Erwin then?” She smiled over at him.

Levi nodded and then looked over at me and smiled.

“Alright, anything else? Hard limits?”

“Feet.” We both said at once.

She laughed and smiled, “Okay anything else you want to add?”

We shook our head while Levi answer, “No, really we’re okay with anything else. We’ve been experienced with this for five years.”

And this was the other reason Armin didn’t approve of us. We started dating when I was 15 and we started having scenes when I turned 16. We found each other online. I know I know. I heard all the ‘don’t talk to strangers’ bullshit from other people a hundred times. I know it could have been very bad. But here’s the thing, it was a misunderstanding. I was browsing through my wall and then I saw his page as a recommendation because we had a mutual friend, mom. Apparently they had worked together at one point. I thought it was a distant relative or some shit so I friend requested him. He accepted it.

Now, by this point we didn’t talk until I had posted saying I was going to a convention and he replied saying he was too. We met up and apparently he thought I was much older. Granted my account did say I was 23. At the time, Levi was 28 so this wasn’t a big age difference. When we met we hung out and had a great time that day, but then he invited me out for drinks. Obviously I wasn’t old enough, so I had to tell him my age. This ended with him getting upset and walking out.

A couple days later, I messaged him apologizing and we didn’t stop talking. He decided he could date a 15 year old as long as there wasn’t any sex involved and that it was kept secret. I had used Armin as a cover when I went over and by the time I turned 16 we were fucking like bunnies. He broke his conditions, but I don’t think either one of us cared. We started scenes when I said that sex was boring. 

“Well, that’s really sweet. Now, how soon do you want the scene? We aren’t open on Sundays.” Petra smiled at us.

“Next weekend if that’s okay.” I said excited to do this. I was glad that I was finally getting a proper daddy to make me his slut. Levi was okay, but since he was uncomfortable with it I don’t feel like it’s any fun.

Levi was surprised by my answer, but nodded and slid over some money and we walked out with an appointment next Saturday at 1pm.

I was so ecstatic. This would be my first time with an actual daddy and the first time with a threesome. I couldn’t wait. Even if we all couldn’t have sex I still felt like this was something I was going to enjoy. I’ve imagined something like this so many times. I still had to tell Levi, I knew that. But… maybe it could wait. What if I don’t even like it? Then it can just be water under the bridge. I held his hand as we walked out and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He looked at me and smiled, shaking his head. “It’s really no trouble. I’m glad you’re excited. I hope you enjoy yourself.”

I looked at him and nodded, “Yeah, I think I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren to a bar, but quickly regrets it afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like last chapter I've never been to a BDSM club. I don't believe you would get naked though, but I thought it would spice things up between them. XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thank you for the continued support!

Chapter 4

I blushed and shifted as the man went about tying me up to boards that were in a shape of an ‘X’. The wood was smooth and didn’t irritate my skin, but this whole situation was both awkward and exciting all at the same time. Not to mention the Master was way hotter in person. I bit my lip as he ordered me to spread my legs so he could tie them to the board.

“Is everything alright, my little one? Your limbs aren’t too stretched out, are they? Be a good boy and tell me the truth.” His voice was deeper than I had expected and I was already getting hard just from the position and him alone.

“Y-Yeah… everything’s okay.” I got out in complete embarrassment before getting spanked on my thigh with a paddle causing me to gasp, “S-Shit…” I got another spank.

“Little ones shouldn’t use bad words and address me as daddy when speaking to me.” Erwin whispered close to my ear.

I trembled and nodded. “Yes… daddy. I’m sorry, daddy.” I glanced over and saw Levi next to me in a similar state, very hard and tied up. Only he wasn’t tied up to a cross like I was. He was on a bench, ass high in the air and hands clenching every time I got spanked.

Erwin glanced over at him as well and smirked walking over to him. “Well, look what we have here. Someone who doesn’t know their place.” He slid the paddle over Levi’s back.

I knew what was about to come. Levi was going to back out of this and take me home and replace the marks with his own. I didn’t want that though! I wanted to go through with this despite how scared I was. I was in little space so not having Levi be the one to do this was scary, but I still wanted this. Nothing came from his mouth though beside a snide remark about how he’d never be put in that place.

I saw the smirk on Erwin’s face and I instantly shuddered. He looked outright sadistic. I flinched when the paddle landed on Levi’s ass. A high pitched yelp escaped from his lips and he gripped the bench legs tighter. I bit my lip harder and squirmed. I loved it when Levi showed this side of him. Despite me not exactly being a dom, I have topped Levi once and it was wonderful. His fucked out face was gorgeous.

Erwin kept landing blows on his ass and that’s when I noticed the indents on Levi’s skin that read ‘XOXO’.

I shifted against my binds and looked at my thigh to see the same, before looking back over at Levi to watch as his face contorted and his noises grew louder and louder until everything stopped.

“Eren, be a good boy and don’t say a word to Levi, okay?” Erwin asked smiling over at me as he walked across the room to a table that had a number of items out that our scene called for. He grabbed a black blind fold and a candle. Levi was facing away so he didn’t see.

I nodded, “Yes, daddy.” I looked at Levi and noticed me was trembling and biting his lip, looking over at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and that seemed to calm him down until Erwin slid on the blindfold.

“Status?” He whispered just loud enough from me to hear.

“I-I’m… good.” Levi stammered out and that’s when I realized, he was trying to get some friction from the bench, but his knees wouldn’t allow it so he just barely was able to brush the tip of his cock. 

Erwin smacked him with his paddle. “Call me master and plead for me.”

“A-Ah, fuck… Please, Master…” He groaned and pressed his head into the bench. If I was untied I would be sucking him off. He looked that delicious.

“D-Daddy… Don’t ignore your little one.” I whispered staring at him.

He looked over at me and ruffled my hair. “Don’t worry, I’m not. Let’s make him look pretty, okay? Like coloring in your coloring books. What color should I do first?”

I smiled and nodded, looking at the candles he had burning. “…Blue.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” He smiled and took the candle slowly pouring it on Levi’s back.

As soon as the hot wax hit Levi’s back he screamed out, back arching a little bit. “S-S-Shit! Fuck… Damnit…”

“No wonder your little one is so bad mouthed. He takes after you.” Erwin sighed and looked over at me with a smirk. “What color next?”

I smiled and glanced at the waxes again. “Daddy… I have a request.”

“What is it, sweetheart?” He walked over to me and dropped a single drop on my shoulder, causing me to flinch and moaned.

“Mmm… can you… write my name in red on him… my master should know who his partner is.” I nodded, smiling happily when I got gentle touches across my legs before his hand went up to tug at my collar gently. The tug was reassuring to me. I was Levi’s. No one could take that away from me.

“Of course.” He walked over and got the red one before walking back to Levi, “You hear that? You should treat your little one with more care. He’s feeling insecure about who you belong to.”

That wasn’t it, but I wouldn’t mind more ‘I’m yours’ or ‘I belong to you’. I watched as the hot wax went across his skin in cursive. Erwin had pretty handwriting I would assume. Levi’s hand writing was very scratchy and rushed while I feel like Erwin would take his time to make sure each letter was eligible. I watched as my name was spelled on Levi’s back with the pretty red causing him to moan out, body shaking.

“Do you want more colors on him?” Erwin asked me giving me a small smile.

“Fuck… Eren…” Levi groaned and for some reason even though I knew he wanted mercy (this wasn’t exactly something we did to him often) I couldn’t help myself from adding one more color.

“What’s the one with the most melted wax?”

Erwin looked over at his collection and hummed before turning back, “Black.”

“Then that one. Pour it all on one spot.”

“Eren.” They both scolded at once.

I flinched and looked down. “W-What?”

Erwin walked over and stroked my hair. “That’s not very nice. That could burn him or cause injury if it drips down. How about this? I’ll make it in lines around your name, okay?”

I nodded and looked over at Levi to find he had relaxed again, “Okay.”

Erwin walked over and started to make diagonal lines across his skin and around my name. It looked pretty. I’ve never seen Levi in such a mess. When the wax was gone, Erwin sat it to the side on his table and grabbed his paddle again before slapping it across Levi’s ass. I hadn’t even noticed how close Levi was until he came all over the bench crying out my name.

I blushed and moaned squirming a bit. I had forgot about my own erection and now it was painfully hard, precome slipping down my length. I whimpered and looked at Erwin, “D-Daddy… please…”

Erwin turned to me and smirked, “hold on one moment.” He began untying Levi and taking off the blindfold, but ordered Levi not to get up. Levi turned his head so he could look at me and smirked. “Wow, Eren, you’re such a little slut. Getting off on me being controlled.”

I blushed and looked away, though I didn’t have too long because the blindfold was placed on me. I was so excited to finally get attention. I wanted this. I wanted this so bad. I gasped when a light touch slid across my nipples.

“Okay, boy, we’re going to play a game. You have to guess what’s touching you. If you guess it wrong then you’ll be punished.”

“W-What will be my punishment?” I gasped out trying to find in my foggy mind what the fuck was going across my skin.

“That’s a secret.” He whispered in my ear before trailing the object further down to my length.

“Ah! Mmmm… feather…” My hips tried to thrust towards the object, but it was no use my restraints weren’t allowing me to do so.

“Such a good boy.” Erwin purred as something hard and cold hit my skin.

My eyes widened and I went still not wanting to cut myself. I’d know that feeling anywhere. Levi was a big knife player and he wasn’t afraid to slice me if I was bad. “K-Knife.”

The next item was even colder, but it was wet and sent chills down my spine. “Ahhh, ice…Ice…”

“Eren, you’re being a very good boy.” Erwin ran his hand through my hair. “Now, this is the hardest one.”

Whatever it was, it was smooth against the skin. It was light too and then all of a sudden it smacked my outer thigh. I gasped and bit my lip. I didn’t want to cum, but I was so close. There was another smack against my other leg and that’s when I came heavily onto the floor. I sighed and slumped against the wood.

Erwin slapped me again before whispering in my ear, “It was a whip.”

I panted and nodded before slumping against him when he freed me from my restraints.

He held me close and then next thing I knew I was being laid down on a bed and my blindfold was taken off me. “You still have fifteen minutes before our session is up, but you both look pretty worn out.” He smiled at us before helping Levi lay down next to me on his stomach.

Erwin grabbed the knife and started to take off the wax on Levi’s back. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. “This was why we put baby oil on him. It makes it a hell of a lot easier to get the wax off.”

Levi nodded and leaned into the soothing touches. “Mmm, it feels a lot better.”

Erwin chuckled and nodded. It was quiet after that just him getting off all the wax before helping Levi’s body cool down and then getting us dressed. He ran his hand through our hair as he sat in the middle of us. “You both did so well. I hope you liked it.”

I nodded in approval sliding closer to him and clinging to him. “Hmm… I really liked it.” I was enjoying this aftercare. Levi was always the worst at this, not that my mental state ever needed it, this was just nice. I looked over at Levi and he reached out to hold my hand over Erwin’s lap, trapping him there.

Erwin smiled and kissed each of our heads. “I’ll get us something to drink.”

“W-Wait, daddy… you’re hard.” I whispered, stopping him with our jointed hands.

Erwin blushed and curled up a little bit before smiling at me, “I’m okay, little one, don’t worry about, Daddy.” 

“But…Daddy… I…” I looked down. “I want to fix that.”

Levi looked at me in confusion before looking back at Erwin. “Eren… I don’t think you can. That’d be like illegal.”

I whined and looked down.

“You know… if we did this somewhere else, it would be okay.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he stared at me. I could tell with the look of desperation that he wanted me to say ‘no’. If I didn’t he would. He was already starting to pull me closer.

“I would love that!”

I knew I would probably regret that when I got home, but I liked Erwin physically. I also thought I’d like to get to know him better. He seemed like a wonderful person to add to our relationship. I know I haven’t talked this over with Levi. I know I’d have a lot of explaining to do later, but when the words spilled out of my mouth I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t stop the delight in my voice. I couldn't stop smiling up at Erwin. I couldn’t stop how my heart sped up when Erwin smiled back.

I knew this wasn’t exactly how this should have went. I should have discussed it with Levi. The instant hurt on his face was what sent my joy out the window. He drew his hand back. He stood up and started to fix his clothing before turning to me, “Eren, come on.”

My blood ran still as I stared at him. That was his commanding voice. Something I didn’t hear often. He was highly pissed off. He was royally pissed. I slipped off the bed and looked down. “I-I…”

“We’ll talk when we get home. Get over here, now.” I stood next to him and he grabbed my hand before walking me out of the club.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi fight it out, but what will be Eren's decision?

Chapter 5

“What the actual fuck?!” Levi hissed out as he glared at me when we walked through the door. He hadn’t bothered to take off his shoes as he walked in. I bit my lip and trembled. Levi would never hurt me. I knew that. I really did, but I’ve never seen him this upset before. “Do you not like me? Is that it? Cause we can fucking end-”

I cut him off before he could finish that sentence, “No! That wasn’t what I meant when I said that! I… You’re not understanding me! You’re more than good enough! You are! I...” Tears fell from my cheeks as I held my collar. “L-Levi… you don’t understand.”

“What don’t I understand? Huh, Eren? Cause right now it just seems like you would want to just fuck anyone you please!” I flinched and looked down shaking my head.

“I’m not like that, Levi, and you know it.” I bit my lip before looking up at him. Fuck it. I’ll stand by what I did. “I said yes because I want another person in our relationship. I want someone who can be for me when you can’t be and the same for you. I want someone who can take care of us and love us just as much as we do each other. I… I’m sorry. I should have told you about this…”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Levi asked, seeming to have calmed down, but I knew I was still in trouble. He slid off his shoes and put them on the shoe rack.

How long has it been? “I don’t know… awhile… s-sometimes during sex I’ll imagine someone else fucking me the same time you do… and a-afterwards I’ll think about all three of us-”

“Eren, what the fuck?” Levi rubbed at his face the same way he did when he was having troubles with work. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and filled it with wine not too long after. He downed it and poured another one. He only ever drank like this when he was stressed. “You didn’t even trust me enough to tell me this? Why the fuck did I have to find out like this?”

“I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t want you to say ‘no’ or be mad at me. Levi…” I looked down and rubbed at my arm. “Most of the kinks I have you don’t share. How was I supposed to tell you this when you are so possessive over me? I didn’t want you to be mad at me.”

“You should know that I would never get mad at you for a kink. You should know that. We’ve been together for six years, Eren. Six fucking years.”

Which was why this hurt way worse than any of Levi’s past relationships. Levi’s longest relationship had been 9 months. And sure, we had ups and downs, but we’ve never fought like this. Never. He would always talk it out with me or do something to make up for it if it was his fault and I would always try to do the same. I don’t think this will end the same.

“I know, I know it was shit… but…”

“There is no buts! You didn’t trust me, Eren.”

That wasn’t it. That just wasn’t it. Tears fell from my eyes as I clutched my fists by my sides. I didn’t know how to fix this. “…I’m sorry…”

Levi drank another glass before walking over to me and shook his head. “You need to go and figure out what the fuck you want because I don’t know if you do or not.”

“Don’t… do this…” I whispered and clung to my collar, despite knowing he would never ask for it back. It was mine and it was my choice to give it back or not. I couldn’t even get mad with him over this. I knew I had fucked up the minute I said it. I knew this shit storm was coming. “…Levi…I know what I want. I want you.”

“You don’t want me, you want someone else.” He said walking away and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why the fuck couldn’t you have just told me so I wouldn’t have been blindsided like that?”

I looked down to realize I was moving towards him and I quickly brought him in an embrace. “I want you and someone else to love me. I want both. It would be nice. Don’t you think?”

Levi pushed me away and shook his head. “Love doesn’t fucking work like that! How the fuck do you think it feels to know that I can’t give you everything you want, so you have to fucking fantasize someone doing it for you? Switch the roles, Eren. How would you feel if I started to fuck someone else on the side? If I left at nights to go on dates with him and left you behind?”

I opened my mouth to answer before looking down. I wouldn’t exactly like that. I wouldn’t want to be left behind.

“That’s why you can’t love two people at the same time. It doesn’t work.” Levi said and pointed to the door again. “Now, go back home, Eren, and figure out what the fuck you want.”

I nodded and started to walk towards the door, placing a hand on it. “I love you, Levi.”

Levi sighed, “I love you too, Eren… that’s why I’m giving you time to think.”

I nodded and walked out.

~~~

I cried on my bed, curled up under the blankets. Mom had let me in with open arms before asking a million questions, one of them being why I was wearing a collar with my name on it. I didn’t give her many answers before I went up to my own room and cried. It’s been a couple days since I have royally fucked my relationship. I tried sending him texts, but he didn’t reply.

On the fourth day, I sent him texts every five minutes. Nothing. I was getting worried so I took a bus to his house. I hadn’t been to class in three days. I was going to be so far behind. I walked up to the door and knocked before opening it with my key and walking in. My eyes widened when I saw the place. It was a total wreck. I couldn’t find Levi anywhere in the kitchen, dining room or living room so I walked to our room. He was in the middle of the bed, fast asleep.

I walked over and covered him up and kissed his head lightly before walking out and starting to clean the house. I know I still haven’t really come to a decision, but I didn’t want to be away from Levi any longer. If I had to keep fantasizing then that was fine with me. I just didn’t want to lose him.

“Eren…”

I jumped when his voice came behind me. I turned and blinked when I saw he hadn’t shaved in the past couple of days. His chin was stubbly. “Levi…I… umm… sorry... are you okay?”

Levi looked around and chuckled, “Oh, this? This has been because I was promoted. Eight to four. There was a party last night that my coworkers decided to throw for me despite me not wanting to.”

My eyes widened and I smiled big, “That’s great, Levi!” I ran to him and held him close, kissing him. It was just like old times. This was what we had always wanted. A job where are times would line up.

He kissed me back, but pushed me away gently, looking away sadly. “…What have you decided?”

“I want to stay with you. I honestly do. What I did was not because I didn’t trust you, I just didn’t know how to tell you without hurting you. You’re more than enough, Levi. That’s why I felt so selfish asking this. I… I just…” I huffed and looked down, “I don’t know, I just wanted… not this…”

Levi hugged me close and shook his head, “Hey, you’re okay. Just next time don’t jump the gun and say you want to fuck someone, okay? Let’s talk about it first.” He tugged at my collar a bit and smiled, “Now, I believe my pup deserves some time to cuddle and talk about this. Maybe an ice cream sundae for two?”

I smiled and nodded. Levi was way more than enough for me. I really didn’t fucking deserve him. “…Levi… did you miss me?” I had to know that though before we got in happier times again. If he hadn’t… I’d be hurt because I missed him so fucking much.

“I did. That’s why I didn’t want to party. I was miserable without you.” He kissed my temple before leading me to the kitchen where he grabbed two bowls and the ice cream. He put it in the microwave for ten seconds before taking it out and starting to put ice cream in each. “What would you like on it?”

“Chocolate syrup and caramel.” I said as I tapped my feet together, sitting on a bar stool. I was happy that we were back to normal like this. I loved eating ice cream like this with him. He made both dishes and sat down next to me and began eating.

“So, what brought this about?” He asked gently, one of his hands going down to rub my knee gently.

“…I’m not for sure. I just wanted to be loved more? I don’t know if that makes sense to you, but like… I just wanted to love someone and that someone love me too. Like, double the love? I wanted to be with you… but someone else too… It’s just a craving.” I tried to explain as I ate, humming gently when I felt like I wasn’t explaining properly.

Levi hummed and nodded, “I guess I could kind of get that. I don’t know how you feel though since I’ve only wanted you.”

“…I’m sorry I’m a freak…”

“Eren.” He gave a warning and looked at me. “You will not talk that way in front of me, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” I nodded and looked down.

“Besides, other people do this too. You’re not the only one. You’re not a freak. So you want a polygamous relationship?”

“Yeah.” I nodded. “But… I would want him to like both of us…”

“…I still don’t know how I feel about it, but I’ll think about it, okay?” Levi said giving me a small reassuring look.

“Okay.” I smiled and nodded, that’s all I could ever asked of him. I knew there was always a chance he wouldn’t want to do this. “But… would you be opposed to me still fantasizing about it?”

“I can’t control what goes through your mind. I wouldn’t mind as long as you don’t go behind my back to form another relationship.”

“Of course not!” I gasped and looked at him. I could never do that to my Levi. 

Levi chuckled and nodded, “Alright. Sounds like we have a deal. How’s the ice cream?”

“Cold and delicious.” I laughed and started to eat the rest before getting a headache. “Nnnn, brain freeze!”

Levi chuckled and grabbed a napkin and wiped at my face, “Daddy will fix that.”

My eyes widened and I looked at him. He went in daddy space. I leaned into the touches as I sat straighter. “I want a bath with my toys! A warm one!”

“Wow, someone is demanding.” He chuckled and picked me up and took me to the bathroom where he filled the tub with water and bubbles. “What colors?”

“Blue and red.” I said looking at him. “Like one blue and two reds!”

He nodded and threw the three tablets in the water and I saw the water change to a red purple. I gasped and quickly got naked and in the water.

He chuckled and poured all my toys in the bath too where I started to play happily, having the boats go through the bubbles after I shoveled them out.

Levi watched for a second before washing me, leaving small kisses here and there. “Daddy will clean the house, don’t you worry about it, little one.”

“Daddy… Umm… did you decide you like this kink?” I asked nervously looking over at him.

“No… but I should be more open about what you want. So, I don’t mind it as much.”

I smiled and nodded, “Thank you.”

He ruffled my hair before walking out to go clean the house.

And just like that we were back to normal. It was weird how easy we could transition after a fight, but I guess that’s okay. I think Levi will start to trust me more and vice versa once we fall back into old habits. At least I hoped so.

When he came back, he helped me out and dried me off before cleaning the tub and putting me back into bed after brushing my teeth. I watched him as he went and showered before coming back as my shaved, clean Levi. I liked that best. His kisses won’t tickle me now.

“Good night, Eren.” He whispered giving me kisses.

“Good night.” I hummed laying my head on his chest and wrapping a leg and an arm around him.

“I love you.” He smiled and played with my hair.

“I love you too…” I whispered feeling like I could actually sleep tonight. The past couple of nights have been hard sleeping without Levi. I felt safe, warm and protected. Only Levi could make me feel this way. But in the back of my mind I still imagined another set of arms around us. Maybe, I was being selfish, but I honestly couldn’t help it… I wish I didn’t feel this way for Levi’s sake and mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to finally post this! I've been suffering from wisdom teeth removal, so I haven't really had the energy to post this. Don't worry though! Eren is not giving up on the dream of there being three people in the relationship! It will be a long road, but he has faith that Levi will come to terms with it. XD (At least I hope so. This fanfic is just writing itself.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I moaned and squirmed before being stopped by Erwin’s hands on my hips. I could feel his own lips on the back of my neck. I started to pant and drool, but Levi put a stop to that immediately when he shoved two of his fingers in my mouth that I was quick to suck. Between the three of us, there was way too many clothes.

Chapter 6

As much as I hated school and being away from Levi, going back felt really nice. I had caught up on all my homework, so this return wasn’t as stressful as I thought it would be. I met Armin at our usual spot and as usual he gave me breakfast. I ate it while talking to him. “I told you, you wouldn’t have liked the club we went to.”

“And why not?”

“Because it was a BDSM club.” I didn’t want to sugar coat it, but I also feared the questions he was going to ask.

“How is that different than a normal one? I could have still enjoyed myself…” 

I shook my head. “Yeah, it’s like a normal club… but down on the lower floors there’s scenes going on.”

“What’s a scene?”

I sighed annoyed that he didn’t even know that basic knowledge. I didn’t know what it was either until Levi had taught me all about it years ago, but still I’ve talked to Armin about this countless of times. He should know by now. “It’s a pre-planned space where you do BDSM activities. So, like whipping, humiliation, and etcetera. It normally has a beginning, middle and end and it can have sexual activity, but it also doesn’t have to. Before you start a scene both parties need to know each others' hard limits and what they actually want to get out of the scene.” In the very beginning before Levi would even put a single rope on me he made me memorize everything I would ever need to know about what I was getting myself into. He also made me write down my hard limits and give them to him. He gave me his and told me to memorize them. A lot of his hard limits were my wants though. Like the ‘Daddy’ kink and now the polygamy.

“…Oh, that’s a lot to think about.”

“Once you get the hang of it, it’s not too hard. In the beginning when we were still shy and stuff Levi had gotten us a book that had a spinner and different things you could do. Like the first page was using a certain word in a sentence to break the ice. Then like the last page had a lot of roleplay ideas like porn star, massage therapist, teacher student, and things like that. After we played around with all the books and board games he’s gotten over the years we started making our own stuff.” I shrugged, glad the club subject was out of the conversation now.

“So… there were people down below having sex?” Armin asked in bewilderment. I had spoken too soon.

“Well, the first time we went we went for an interview. They asked us for our hard limits, what we want out of the scene, who we wanted to do it with. Things like that. We picked this master to take care of us. Levi ended up being the switch.”

“The switch?”

“Yeah, like he can top or bottom. While I typically bottom and the master we were with… let’s just say there was no way I could see him bottoming.” I explained, blushing a bit.

“So… all three of you had sex?” 

“No, the scenes there can’t involve sexual activities because then it would be like prostitution. He tied us up and just did different things to us without actually doing anything sexual to us.”

“Then what’s the point?” Armin asked confused. He didn’t support the whole thing, so I knew he would never understand what Levi and I got out of it. 

“It’s just exciting. Something to do. I don’t know how to explain it. We both got off on it…” I blushed when I remembered how wonderful Levi looked squirming against the bench. I got out my phone deciding I should just be brave about this.

_To Levi: We don’t have to just jump in a relationship with someone you know. We could always test out a threesome and see how that works out. Not to be pushy or anything. I just happened to think about that. Have a good day at work and please don’t stress about it. XOXO_

“…I guess I just don’t understand.”

“…Anyways, we should be getting to class.” I muttered not wanting to talk about this anymore. I kept thinking about all the soft touches through my hair. I nibbled on my lip as I thought about how Erwin would be the perfect Daddy. I looked down and slumped in my desk, feeling sick. When did the third person in my mind actually become someone? When did it go from ‘another person’s arms’ to ‘Erwin’s arms’? My phone buzzed.

_From Levi: With who? I don’t know about this, Eren… I don’t want to lose you. I love you._

The guilt weighed even more on my stomach. Levi was really worried about this. He shouldn’t be. I said that I wanted to love both of them. I wanted to be loved by both. I sent a quick reply before class started.

To Levi: Levi, you’re not going to lose me. I promise. I will always love you. We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Safe, sane and consensual. You always told me that, right? Well, it applies to you too. I have class. We can talk more after. XOXO

Class was long, but we got to do a lot of labs and then I realized it was my turn for kennel duty. I cursed and sent a text to Levi to tell him I’d be late getting home. 

It was after school and I was in the cattery when I got the text that would ultimately change our whole lives.

From (743)512-4863: Hey, Eren. It’s Erwin. Levi filled me in on your situation. I would be up to have a threesome away from work as long as you both get tested. I will show you my documentation that I got tested as well. I also gave Levi a list of my previous partners that I have gone all the way with, so you know that I’m a safe person to be with. I also sent him a list of my hard limits. Feel free to ask questions, no matter how personal. Oh, and don’t ever think you’re weird, Eren. A lot of people like multiple people in a relationship, me included. I’m glad we got to meet. :)

My face turned a bright read and I ended up having a stupid smile on my face, while a cat purred and rubbed against my side. This was so great. Levi actually decided to do this. I texted him a 'thank you' and then replied to Erwin with different questions. In the end, I found out he’s been with three different people. Two of them worked at the club which were Hanji (the bartender we had met) and the other the cook (his name was Mike). The last one he said he lost contact with him after they separated or he would have loved to give us his number as well. He also said that if Levi consented then he would be interested in dating us. Apparently, he had just as much fun with us as we had with him. I couldn’t believe how well this was all going.

~~~

It was a couple weeks before we actually met up at our house. We had called both Hanji and Mike to ask about their relationship with him. Levi did most of the questioning during the conversations, though I listened carefully. There was a lot of prepping for this and getting tested and the results back was both a very awkward and long process. Levi had given Erwin his list of people he’s been with. He slept around during high school, but he assured Erwin that he had grown up a lot since then and that I was the only one he’s been with in the past nine years. I had studied Erwin’s hard limits, so I would know exactly what not to do. He didn’t have many, surprisingly. Knife play (though it may change depending on trust levels), bottoming, asphyxiaphilia, bathroom control (bathroom things in general), baby play (though toddler and up is fine), and crossdressing he wouldn’t do. Though he said that it was flexible depending on who was doing what to who. Like he refused to have someone do knife play on him, but say I asked him to do knife play on me then he would be up for it. When we finally got everything ready he came over.

I was on the kitchen table coloring in my coloring books when a knock on the door came. I looked up and whined before looking at Levi who was finishing cleaning. He sat down his feather duster and climbed down from his stool. He quickly put both away and opened the door for Erwin to walk in. I looked at him and blushed before looking back down. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that I didn’t think fit him. He took off his shoes and jacket before stepping in and looking around.

Levi went about getting them each a glass a wine before pouring juice in a wine glass for me.

I took it and sipped it before taking out the picture I was coloring and putting it on the fridge. I smiled when Levi looked at it and praised it before ruffling my hair. I sat down with them on our bar stools and looked between my master and my daddy. I was excited.

“Heh, I see you’re excited for this, Eren.” He glanced at Levi as he reached out his hand. Levi nodded and he went in to ruffle my hair. It was different now. This was new territory. Erwin was in it now for real and not because he was paid. Levi had all the control here since he was the only one on the fence about this. Erwin turned serious and looked at Levi, “What am I not allowed to do?”

Levi looked at me for a moment before looking down, “Since this is an experiment for us I would like you to treat him how you would treat any of your other little ones. As long as he’s okay with it that is.”

I nodded, “I’m okay with anything… just… umm… I would like Levi to be the one to punish me if I need to be.” It wasn’t that I didn’t trust Erwin. We were doing this with him so there had to be some trust, but I didn’t know if I should trust him enough to be the one to punish me. “Unless it’s not a physical punishment. Like if… I have to go sit in the corner or something else like that I don’t mind if you do that to me.”

“So nothing physically painful for a punishment?” Erwin asked wanting to make sure he understood and I was happy about that.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, anything else?”

Levi shook his head and downed his glass. “That should be all.”

I drank all my juice making sure to stay hydrated before Levi reached over and tapped my chin before bringing my lips to his. I moaned and gasped when Erwin grabbed my hips and slid me into his lap. I felt Levi get closer until he was on Erwin’s lap as well, the kiss getting more intense. I felt so small in between them.

Levi leaned away and slowly ran his lips down my throat in one long lick.

I moaned and squirmed before being stopped by Erwin’s hands on my hips. I could feel his own lips on the back of my neck. I started to pant and drool, but Levi put a stop to that immediately when he shoved two of his fingers in my mouth that I was quick to suck. Between the three of us, there was way too many clothes. I ran my hands up Levi’s back, pulling up his long sleeved white shirt before throwing it to the side. He shook his head and looked at me before landing a powerful smack across the side of my bottom.  
“Go pick that up and fold it like a normal fucking person would.”

I whined and wiggled out between them before retrieving his shirt. I turned quickly when I heard Levi squeak. Erwin had pulled him onto his lap and was kissing him deeply, Levi was no match for his size as he was manhandled. 

I folded his shirt and put it on the counter. I walked over to them, unsure what to do, so I went about taking off my own clothes before taking off Levi’s. This was awkward. I didn’t know what to do. They weren’t paying attention to me or telling me what to do. I shifted uncomfortably. “…M-Master…”

Levi cursed and leaned away looking over at me and smiling. He leaned up and kissed me pulling me close and chuckled. “You’re cute.” He slid off the rest of his clothes and looked at me, “What did you have in mind for the position?” 

That was the one thing he wanted me to decide and I didn’t know what I wanted. I wanted to see Levi’s fucked out face, but I wanted to be the one getting fucked by them. I also didn’t know how big Erwin was. He seemed big when our arms were resting on his hard on. I gulped and looked between them. “I…I want Levi to fuck me a-and I’ll suck off Erwin. I-I-If that’s okay…?”

Levi nodded and pushed up Erwin to a standing position and I quickly took off his clothes and folded them so that there was three neat piles on the counter.

Erwin leaned forward and kissed me before looking at Levi, who led us to the bedroom.

I didn’t know how I felt about this. This was awkward. I didn’t know what to do and I could tell Levi really didn’t know either. Erwin was the only one who had experience and he was trying his best to ease our awkwardness by trying to spend time with both. I should have watched more threesome porn videos before this. Levi said he had read a couple things, but reading and experiencing were two different things. 

“Eren.”

I looked up at Levi. “Y-Yes, Master?”

“What’s the safe word?”

“Red light.”

“Good boy.” He smiled and kissed me before ruffling my hair and pulling at my collar a bit. “Don’t be afraid to use it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long getting out. I've been prepping for college. I'm actually going to a vet tech school which is where I got the idea for Eren to be one too. I start Monday so wish me luck. :) That being said, I hope I can still keep updating and stay up to date with the animes I'm watching.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kissed his thigh and then turned to slowly take his length in my mouth, only getting about half of it in before it was threatening my gag reflex. I started to suck happily, saliva getting everywhere. I had an oral fixation so even sucking on suckers caused me to get spit everywhere, something Levi both loved and hated. I moaned loudly when I felt my hips get moved to meet Levi’s hips.

Chapter 7

I gasped when I was pushed on the bed. I squirmed at their hungry stares. Erwin was the first to move onto the bed and helped me up gently, but the kiss I received was crushing and passionate and left me breathless. I moaned and closed my eyes and squirmed more, getting on his lap. I pressed against his body and groaned when I felt his huge cock against my ass. “F-Fuck… That’s… never going to fit…”

This brought a chuckle out from both of them, but it was Erwin who whispered a soft, “When the time comes I will make sure to be gentle.” It wasn’t an ‘if’ it was a ‘when’. I looked up at him and saw how confident he was in these words. This was going to happen in the future. He was confident Levi would love this. I wasn’t so sure. I had been Levi’s for six years. I don’t know how he would feel about this especially since it’s one of his hard limits. I guess he trusts me enough… but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“Eren,” The short man walked over and got behind me, rubbing my back and whispering in my other ear. “It’s okay. Do whatever you want to do. This is an experiment after all. Don’t be afraid. I’ll say something if I don’t like it, okay?”

His words soothed me which caused me to lean into his touches. That was one of the reasons why I loved Levi. He always knew when something bothered me. He always knew when I was okay and when I wasn’t. Sometimes, he knew even before I did. I nodded and gave him a kiss, wrapping my arms around him, turning to face him. I gasped and moaned as I felt a finger slid in me. I looked up to Levi and saw his smirk. I glanced back and saw Erwin’s finger knuckle deep in me. “Nnnn… Levi…” I clung to him and bit my lip. Erwin’s fingers were a lot thicker and longer than Levi’s. He was already desperately close to my prostate.

“That feel good, little slut?” Levi whispered in my ear which only made my body into jelly.

I was already panting and moaning out like a porn star. I whimpered and started sucking on Levi’s shoulder, that the only thing I could reach since his hands were busy with playing with my nipples. With these two men, I knew I was done for. I knew that this was going to be a long night. I didn’t want this to end though. I slipped down to resting on my elbows and started to suck on Levi’s length, causing a gasp from him.

“Fuck, you always make me come too fucking quickly when you do this…” He groaned out, rolling his hips so that his length went down my throat. I gagged, but kept the vomit down as I sucked on him. I loved it when he abused my mouth. I loved it when he lost control like this. He let out a yelp and when I looked up Erwin was biting on his shoulder.  
Erwin finally, finally, struck my prostate with those wonderful fingers (when had he added another finger…?) causing my back to arch and me to let go of Levi’s length and cry out his name. “There, right… ah… there… Erwin!” I was losing it. We only just started and I was already about to come.

The moment was short lived though, because next thing I know we were switching our position to where I was on my back in the middle of the bed, Erwin still between my legs and Levi gently straddling my waist. There was a smirk on his face.

“S-Shit…”

“Ah, ah, ah.” He said in a sing song voice as he leaned down to kiss me gently, “Little boys shouldn’t be cussing now. Right, Daddy?”

A jolt of pleasure went through me. I hadn’t expected Levi to fall into little space. Had he? Or did he just call him that because that’s what I called him? Either way, at the moment it didn’t matter. If Levi wanted to be my little brother I was more than okay with that. I nearly sobbed when Erwin took his fingers out of me for the second time. “N-No… No… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… please, daddy…” I was so fucking close.

“Erwin, in the closet there is a paddle get that for me.” Levi said, bordering on evil with the smirk on his face. He was cruel. So fucking cruel. He set me up for this. “How many should he get?”

Erwin hummed as he made his way to our closet and looked at the wall where I knew it was hanging. He picked it up and brought it back to us. “This is the second time he’s cussed. I think at least twenty will do just fine.”

I gasped and before I knew it I was over Levi’s knees. “Count. If you mess up we’ll just have to start all over.”

I shivered and cried out when a blow landed on my backside. “Ah! One!” I was so hard. I was leaking precome all over his thigh. I squirmed against it to get friction. 

He ‘tsk’ed and moved his leg, “Bad boys don’t get to get off.”

I closed my eyes and continued to count though I continued to mess up around twelve. This happened three times and on the fourth try I finally got to twenty. I was gasping and my ass was a bright red. I’d have a horrible day tomorrow. I was manhandled onto my hands and knees in the center of the bed and Levi grabbed the lube from Erwin and started to coat his length. My arms and legs were shaking and I didn’t even know if I could handle this. A hand went through my hair and I looked up to see Erwin with a red face and dark, lustful eyes. I moaned and rest my head on his legs. 

“Status?” He asked running a hand through my hair.

“…Nn…Y-Yellow-green light.” I whispered and bit my lip, holding onto the sheets.

I felt Levi’s cool hands on my hot cheeks, parting them, while rubbing them. “What can we change, Eren?”

“I… I don’t know… Pause? My butt really hurts…” I whispered, tears in my eyes. I had liked it at the time and it wasn’t too bad now, but I knew Levi went at it when he was fucking me. I didn’t want his hips to agitate the marks on me. I wanted to be able to walk tomorrow and I knew without a break I would have to call off school and it was just the start of the term. I could only have three days off without doctor’s note or else I would be expelled. I didn’t want to give up a day already. I was stupid to not tell Levi to go easier on me. 

“I’m sorry, babe.” He whispered and between him rubbing my cheeks and Erwin playing my hair the more calm I got. I wiped at my eyes and looked back at Levi.

“Y-You can go in… J-Just… gentle.” I got in a more comfortable position and sighed out when Levi entered me after he added more lube to my entrance.

Erwin ran his hands over my sides and back and looked down at me. “You’re okay.”

I nodded and smiled, “Yes, of course, daddy.”

Levi smiled down at me and gave me a quick kiss over my shoulder. “You tell me if I go to fast or something.”

I nodded, and looked back at Erwin and saw how much of a fucking God he was. He was very tall and muscular. He made me look like a pipsqueak and Levi… well… I won’t say anything about that comparison. I kissed his thigh and then turned to slowly take his length in my mouth, only getting about half of it in before it was threatening my gag reflex. I started to suck happily, saliva getting everywhere. I had an oral fixation so even sucking on suckers caused me to get spit everywhere, something Levi both loved and hated. I moaned loudly when I felt my hips get moved to meet Levi’s hips.

“Fuck, pup, you’re tight.” Levi moaned and looked down at me and smirked, “You’re really hot.”

I groaned and clawed into the sheets. I couldn’t say anything around my mouthful which only made me harder. His thrusts were so gentle and barely touched my ass cheeks. I heard shuffling and looked up to see Erwin and Levi kissing. Fuck, it looked like Levi was being over taken by Erwin. It sent a jolt of pleasure and jealousy throughout me. I knew I had asked for this and that it was dumb to get jealous over something I wanted, but seeing Levi be overtaken was something I’d never be able to do because I wasn’t a dom. Though, I guess it was better that way since I wouldn’t be happy with being on top. I smiled and decided that I was glad Levi was getting everything he’d ever want. Maybe, he would even say 'yes' to a relationship after this.

I gasped loudly and moaned around Erwin’s length, squirming around Levi’s length. I took Erwin out of my mouth and looked up, “M-Master… you can go faster and harder. I want you so badly…”

Levi leaned away from the kiss, breathless and face red. He nodded and started to go faster. It wasn’t long before I was a moaning mess. I couldn’t even concentrate on Erwin’s length. It didn’t seem to matter though because he was having fun with our bodies. I loved this. I loved this so much. I loved how Levi’s length felt like it was going so deep in me. I loved how Erwin was giving encouraging, although filthy, words to me. I couldn’t keep still. I didn’t know what my body was doing I just know that it was somehow in sync with Levi’s hard thrusts and being able to suck at Erwin’s cock at the same time. I gasped and reached down to stroke my own length. “I’m gonna come! Please… let me come… please…”

Erwin chuckled and looked at Levi, “Should we let him?”

Levi cursed and nodded, “Yeah, Eren go ahead, I won’t be long after you.” I could tell because his thrusts were starting to become frantic and he was cursing a lot more now. I wanted to know what his face looked like right now, but Erwin shoved my face down on his length. I sucked on it with a vengeance and came heavily on the sheets when Levi hit my prostate. I moaned loudly and without any warning there was come going up my ass and in my mouth at the same time. I gagged but tried to swallow it anyways, body shaking and exhausted. I wasn’t, though. I wanted this to go on forever. I groaned when Levi slid out of me and without him holding me anymore my body fell to the mattress. I whined and slipped my mouth away from Erwin’s soft cock before laying down. “Mmm…”

Levi looked at me and smirked running his hands through my hair. “I haven’t seen you this fucked out in a while.”

“I could go for a round two…” Though my body couldn’t and it was obvious that all three of us needed to rest a little bit after our intense orgasms.

Erwin chuckled and got up, walking out of my sight, but when he came back and started washing me with a wet washcloth I was like a purring cat. I could get used to this. Levi came up to where my head was and put it in his lap, running his hands through my hair. “You did wonderful, pup.”

I smiled big and nuzzled his thigh. “Did you like it…?”

Levi nodded, “Yeah, yeah I did.”

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes trying to send him mental messages. _Sooooo? We can totally have a relationship like this, right?_

He stared at me before looking away, “Don’t give me that look.”

I looked down a little heartbroken. Of course I knew this was a possibility, but I really thought this would let Levi see that I was still his even after all this. I was his, and Erwin’s if he would allow it. I just thought… he’d at least try for me. Then I looked over at our wall that had our limits written on it. We didn’t look at them anymore since we memorized them, but we still kept them up for memories sake. In Levi’s chicken scratch writing I could just barely make out:

_5.) Polygamy. I won’t share you. You’re mine._

It made me feel like shit. Here I was asking so much for him. Of course we made those limits five years ago. I knew that, but… he never once tried to ask me to do any of my hard limits and I knew there was a couple he wanted to try, like bathroom control and using different whips that I have banned because of their severity. 

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi asked, rubbing my back and staring down at me. I hadn’t realized I started crying.

I wiped away my tears and nodded though they kept coming. “Y-Yeah…”

“You’re a shit liar, Eren. Tell me what’s wrong. Please.” It started off as annoyance, but then ended up in a soft plea while his eyes stared with concern clouding those beautiful gray eyes.

“…I…” I looked down and Erwin’s touches felt very wrong now. Levi should have never allowed this. This was something he was highly against. “…I made you participate in a hard limit… You’ve never made me do that and…” Erwin stopped touching me as soon as he heard me say that this was one of Levi’s hard limits. 

Erwin looked at Levi in surprise, so I assumed Levi didn’t tell him.

“…Eren,” Levi sighed and leaned down to kiss me. “You’re okay. I thought about it and I consented. Safe, sane and consensual. It applies to me too.”

“B-But I shouldn’t have even asked! I…” I was shit.

“Eren, look at me.”

I couldn’t bring myself to look at him, so he used his hands to gently lift my head and whisper softly, but seriously, “I’m okay with this. You were great during it and so was Erwin. This was something you really wanted. We talked about it and if I was really that against it I would have said ‘no’, but I didn’t. So, please, stop crying. I’m okay.”

I felt vulnerable. I felt like I made him really mad. I should have respected his wishes and dropped this.

“Eren… listen to Levi… you’re okay.” Erwin said reaching out to run his hand through my hair. 

I tensed and moved quickly to Levi’s lap and curled up in it, despite my ass hurting with each movement. I have never been in sub space before, but I didn’t like it. I felt like my world was falling apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I got home I spent the next three hours doing homework and getting ready. In the end I just settled on a green sweatshirt and some black shorts. It was still kind of summer out so it shouldn’t be too bad out. I fiddled with my necklace and laid on the couch. I was nervous.

Chapter 8

Erwin snatched his hand back and looked at me with a worried expression then up at Levi.

Levi looked down at me and kissed my head. “Babe, you’re okay.”

I shook my head and curled up more, holding my face, feeling my shameful tears fall. “No… No… Levi, I shouldn’t… I…”

“Eren!”

I flinched when he yelled at me and looked up at him.

“You are okay.” He said sternly and held me close. “I still love you. I still want everything to do with you. This is something I ended up enjoying too. I loved how you looked when you sucked him off. You were so beautiful. I know it was one of my hard limits, but things can change. Look, do you see your list? It originally had no asphyxiation. And you can’t get enough of that shit. I can handle this, I think. Okay? If I ever end up not liking it then I will tell you both. Okay? Eren, you have to just calm down and believe in me.”

I slowly calmed down and nodded, rubbing the back of my neck. “I…I…uh… yeah… yeah.” I wasn’t entirely convinced, but I decided to believe Levi for now. I uncurled myself and hummed softly when Erwin rubbed my leg. I was nervous, but the way Levi looked at me made me think this wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be. He really didn't mind this. I just had to convince myself that I wasn't putting him in an uncomfortable position. 

“I will leave this at any time. No hard feelings.” Erwin said softly and looked at us with a small smile. He was so considerate. I was glad that we got to do this with him instead of someone who wouldn’t treat us correctly.

I nodded and smiled, “thank you, Erwin… I’m sorry I freaked out.”

He gave me a smile and squeezed my leg, “Don’t worry about it. You okay now?”

I nodded and rubbed at my eyes. “Just a little tired.”

Levi sat up and rubbed my back gently. “I’ll go get us water. Erwin, do you mind going into that room and getting a washcloth wet to clean us up? They’re under the sink.”

“Of course not.” He smiled and I watched them both go off to do their own separate missions. I relaxed into the pillows and smiled. Levi’s words were really setting in now. He had liked it. He had liked me being with Erwin. And he got off from it. I was ecstatic. I decided I wanted to fix the blankets and pillows and get comfy. When Erwin came back I made sure to be a good boy and let him clean me up. I was also good for Levi when he came back with a water bottle for each of us, making sure to drink a little over half. I put it on the nightstand and then curled up under the blankets in between them when they joined me. I blushed when their strong arms wrapped around me.

“This okay?” Erwin asked softly kissing my head and rubbing my side that was closest to Levi, who was on my right.

I looked up at him and nodded, “Yeah, this is nice.”

Levi chuckled and kissed my head. “That’s my good boy.”

I turned to Levi and gave him a kiss before nuzzling on his shoulder. I felt so happy and warm. Like nothing in the world could break this. 

~~~

It was that Monday when I walked into the correct building to meet Armin that I got a message from Erwin. _Good morning. How are you? Everything still okay?_ I smiled and sent him a quick text consisting of: _Good morning. Im great and yeah everything is fine. :)_

“You’re up and awake this morning, Eren. What’s with that?” Armin asked giving me a container. I wasn’t hungry, but I began to eat it anyways. Erwin had made us the greatest pancakes I have ever ate this morning. Even Levi was impressed. Armin had made me what looked like eggs on toast. I couldn’t be for sure though since he always made me these fancy dishes.

I hummed considering my options on why I was so happy before just shrugging, “I guess I just got more sleep than normal last night.”

A text came. _That is great to hear. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Have some dinner?_

I knew I got a big, goofy grin on my face when I read that. I sent him a: _Sounds great! I’ll be home by 2:30ish._

Armin raised an eyebrow, “Levi’s up at this time of day?”

I chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, he got up.” It wasn’t a lie. He did get up and have breakfast with us, but I don’t think he stayed up.

“That’s unusual. What happened between you two?”

I opened my mouth before shutting it and then just ended up shrugging. I didn’t want to tell him about Erwin. Erwin was going to be a hard concept for a lot of my friends to understand, so for now I just wanted him to be a secret. “I don’t know. I mean… I think we just needed that break.”

“You guys have been together for a long time. I could see why that would be a healthy break.” Armin said and nodded, this seeming to satisfy his curiosity.

It was sad though. It was a good break. Despite all my crying and worrying, it was a good break and seeing him again was such a nice thing. I guess I shouldn’t take him for granted anymore. He has been in my life so long I don’t know how I could ever see him gone for good. I didn’t want that to happen. I wanted to be together with Levi forever. We just felt right. I decided to shot him a quick text saying that I was going on a date with Erwin so I could bring him home something if he wanted me to. I looked at the clock and handed back Armin’s container. “Well, we should be going.”

Armin laughed and nodded, “Yeah, try not to get too crushed though, Eren.”

I stopped and turned to him, “Why would I be?”

“I just don’t want to see you unhappy again.” Armin shrugged and looked back his classroom. “He has you wrapped around his finger and I just don’t want to lose a friend over just some guy.”

I clenched my teeth and fists and turned. I hated when Mikasa and Armin called him ‘just some guy’. Levi has been the greatest person to me and has never done anything that has given them a reason to hate him. They just did. I walked to my building and walked into my class. I sat in the back and pulled up the desk to catch a few minutes of sleep before Biology started.

~~~

When I got home, I spent the next three hours doing homework and getting ready. In the end I just settled on a green sweatshirt and some black shorts with my famous black hightops. It was still kind of summer out so it shouldn’t be too bad out. I fiddled with my necklace and laid on the couch. I was nervous. I hadn’t been on a date in a while. Mine and Levi’s dates were more hang out and watch movies than going out and doing something. Did I even know how to date anymore? It’s sad when a 21 year old says that, I guess.

There was a knock on the door and that’s when my nerves really started to make my belly clench. I got off the couch and walked over to the door and opened it.

Erwin stood there with a white button down shirt and black slacks. I felt severely under dressed.

“Oh… Uh… I can go change.” He took my wrist before I could move though and shook his head.

“I’m coming from work. No need to feel that way. I’m going to be the one overdressed.” He gave me a reassuring smile and leaned down a little bit and kissed the top of my hand.

I blushed and smiled, taking it away. “Oh, okay… Shall we go then?” I asked and he stepped to the side so I could walk out and lock the door. I followed him to the car where he opened the door, so I could get in. I buckled up and looked at what appeared to be a brand new car. It was that moment I realized that I knew nothing about Erwin. “What is it that you do?” I asked curiously, looking over at him. I highly doubted that a master at some club made this much.

“Heh, I’m a college professor. Literature. I just take really good care of all my things.” He rubbed his steering wheel.

I chuckled and watched him for a moment, “tell me you’re not one of those people who talk to their cars like they’re real.”

“I don’t go that far, but I do make sure to keep up on her maintenance.” Erwin glanced over at me and gave me one of those smiles that made butterflies flare up all around my chest, “And keep her clean. So, good boys won’t make too much of a mess in here, right?”

I blushed and nodded. “Of course, daddy.”

“That’s my good boy.” He smiled and reached out a hand to hold it gently. I smiled and laced our fingers together.

It was a quiet ride, but it was comforting. I felt like we didn’t have to rush to get to know each other. I walked into the restaurant and we got a table for two in a secluded area. I looked through the menu, before looking up at Erwin. “What are you getting?”

“Hmmm… I’m thinking of getting a steak and shrimp dinner. What about you? Don’t worry about the price or anything.” Erwin reassured, pressing his feet against mine when mine accidentally hit his.

“I was thinking of just getting the chicken with fries.” I blushed looking to the side. I felt childish, which normally wasn’t a problem because Levi expected this out of me, but it was different. With Erwin I felt like it was embarrassing to be in little space around him. When I glanced back at him I saw he had a look in his eye that looked like I had pleased him. I relaxed a little bit.

“If that’s what you want then that’s what we’ll get. Do you want rolls or anything else as appetizers?” He asked pointing to where they were listed.

I hummed and nodded, “rolls would be great.” Bread was always something I loved. Mom used to make me bread all the time by hand. That was before everything with them though.

“Alright.” He smiled and ordered for us when the waiter came. I was thankful for that since Levi typically did that. I only needed to tell him that I wanted lemonade to drink. When he left, Erwin turned to me. “So, what’s your major?”

“Vet Tech.” I smiled, always happy to tell about my career choice. Especially since my school had twenty-eight animals to talk about. Starting with Giblet, my favorite cat, and ending with T-Dog, my favorite dog. 

“Oh, so what made you choose that? I noticed you didn’t have any animals…” Erwin explained. 

“I’ve always wanted to do something with animals. They’re my whole life. I always had one around growing up whether it was a fish or a cat or a hamster. When I met Levi I found out he was allergic to cats and scared of dogs. So, that’s why I can’t have either one. I’ve been saving up for a hamster though.” I explained while fiddling with the end of my shirt. I was still nervous and the atmosphere was slightly awkward, but I could tell Erwin was trying his best to make me feel more relaxed. “Why did you want to be a Lit teacher?”

“I wanted to be a famous writer growing up. I wrote a lot of short stories, anything from romance to horror, but it didn’t work out. I’m not the best writer out there. I settled on being a professor and living through my students.” He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck looking away as if he was guilty about that, “Which I guess is pathetic, but… it’s okay.”

I chuckled and shook my head. “You should still write. I’m sure one day you could be famous or at least get a book out there.” 

He nodded, “Yeah, that’s true. I’m sure one day Levi could get over his fear of dogs, so you can have one. He loves you a lot, so I’m sure he would do anything for you.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” I mumbled, wondering if maybe I had forced Levi into all this. It’s not like he wanted any of this. He was happy with how things were.

“Eren?”

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Erwin. “Yeah?”

“Try not to worry about what Levi thinks about all this. I know it’s hard, but he’s okay with this and if he is then you’re not cheating. He’s expressed to me a couple times how much he was happy to see you happy with all this. He just needs time to adjust, just like anyone else would. It’s hard going from mono to poly. Some people can't do it, but he's trying and warming up to the idea. So, try not to feel responsible.” Erwin explained reaching out and holding my hands.

I nodded and smiled a little, “Alright… I’ll try not to worry.”

He nodded and kissed my hands. “We can take this however you want. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do and if I do something you don’t want me to do you just give me your safe word. Can you tell me what that is it?”

“Red light.”

He smiled and rubbed my palms with his thumbs, “Eren, you are such a good boy.”

I smiled more and shook my head, “You’re making me have goofy smiles.”

“That’s good. I want to make you happy. I know I don’t know you all that well, but I do want to make you happy.” And I believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, forgive me for the long wait and the shit that is this chapter. My school is literally a death camp. I'm talking 4/5 hours of homework each night. So, I haven't had time to write. With that said, I hoped you somewhat liked this and I hope to talk to you soon~! As always, I love all your comments and appreciate the support!


End file.
